Blog użytkownika:WiewiórkaMałgosia/Opowiadanie: Cienie Przeszłości
OD teraz wszystkie rozdziały opowiadania będą pojawiać się tutaj ;) Rozdział 1: "Nowy" "Przychodzą, odchodzą, po jednych pozostaje dobre wspomnienie, a złe wspomnienia po pozostałych się zacierają..." -To jego pierwszy dzień! Mamy nadzieję, że będziecie wyrozumiali! - Robotyczny głos misia z plastiku wywoływał u mnie gęsią skórkę. Na samą myśl, co ten z pozoru miły i przyjazny animatronik wyprawia, gdy zapada zmrok... Cieszę się, że to ostatnie przyjęcie. - Sparky! - Zza kurtyny wyłania się postać świeżo przywiezionego robota. W przeciwieństwie do swoich "nowoczesnych" odpowiedników posiada rozwieszony na endoszkielecie kostium z materiału. Kolor sierści to ciemna zieleń. Zauważalną cechą tego pseudo-psa na pewno są jego żółte, widoczne z daleka oczy. Dziś, gdy tylko przyszedłem do pracy, dowiedziałem się od szefa, że animatronik, który miał już zacząć pracę tydzień temu, musiał przejść jeszcze jedną kontrolę. Jednocześnie zostałem zapewniony, że za parę dni, gdy restauracja będzie już pracować normalnie, będzie on główną atrakcją. Po głębszym zastanowieniu ucieszyłem się, że wśród tych badziewnych stert metalu, plastiku i kabli, pojawi się coś, co być może nie będzie chciało wsadzić mnie do kostiumu, nabić na robotyczny szkielet, czy jakkolwiek te cyberpokraki chcą mnie ukatrupić. - Witajcie, dzieci! Nazywam Się Sparky! I przyszedłem, by dostarczyć wam wiele zabawy! - Sztuczne zwierze szczekało, merdało ogonem i przeskakiwało pomiędzy świętującymi, ocierając się o nich głową i częstując cukierkami z wielkiej, czerwonej miski umieszczonej w jego czteropalczastej łapie. Zaniepokoił mnie pewien szczegół. Freddy... On... On cały czas się na mnie patrzy. Nie jest to takie samo psychiczne spojrzenie, jak w nocy. On wydaje się zadowolony. On wie coś, czego nie wiem ja. - Kto chce się za mną... *zgrzyt*... pobawić w be-be-be *zgrzyt*... w berka? - Metaliczny dźwięk zacinającego się mechanizmu nie jest niczym dobrym. Ruchy Sparky'ego zaczynają być przeplatane czymś w rodzaju tików nerwowych. Wszystkie trzy animatroniki na scenie patrzą się teraz na mnie z iskrą radości w ich pustych, martwych oczach. Nie zastanawiam się, tylko ruszam w kierunku tłumku dzieci ustawionego po środku sali. Nie mogę doprowadzić do tego, żeby te popieprzone wynaturzenia kogokolwiek skrzywdziły. Rozdział 2: "Marionetka" "By martwy twór człowieka uznać za istotę żywą, musi mieć on duszę..." Ból był tak potężny, że nie wiedziałem, co się dzieje. Słyszałem krzyki dzieci, jacyś ludzie odpychali cybernetyczne badziewie ode mnie. Ktoś chyba oderwał jakiś kawałek ciała Sparky'ego, słychać było dźwięk rwanego kostiumu i stukot metalu o posadzkę. Płacz, ciepła krew zalepiająca moją twarz, ból i przeciągnięte, jakby upiorne wycie animatronika, który musiał w tym momencie zostać wyłączony na dobre. To ostatnie, co pamietam. Czerwień krwi, która zalała mi oczy zmienia się w czerń... tracę przytomność. Pamiętam wszystkie wizje, jakie miałem w trakcie utraty przytomności. Marionetka. Ten dziwny robot z kącika nagród stał przez większośc mojego zwidu bez ruchu. Nie wydawał dźwięku, nie spoglądał się na mnie... Tylko na chwilę przed wybudzeniem, lekko drgnął i wypowiedział strasznie zniekształconym, jakby dziecięcym głosem: "Zatrzymaj go! On chce zrobić to... znowu". Nie wiem, o co i o kogo chodziło. Obraz zniknął. - To nie miało tak być... ja... ja wiedziałem, że może pójść coś nie tak... Miałem nadzieję, że szybsze ściągniecie go z przeglądu przyciągnie w ostatni dzień więcej gości... - Poza szefem w pomieszczeniu był ktoś jeszcze. Nie odzywał się. - Wesprę ich. Wesprę i twoją żonę, i dziecko. Wiem, że te pieniądze były ci potrzebne. To... to nie było zależne ode mnie. On zwariował. Po prostu rzucił się na ciebie. Teraz na pewno zbankrutujemy... Te dzieci to widziały... widziały jak Sparky odgryzł ci kawałek głowy. Lekarz mówi, że jest duże prawdopodobieństwo, ze wszystko słyszysz i rozumiesz. Tylko, ze ty... po prostu... Ty nie możesz odpowiedzieć. Nie możesz się poruszyć. Ta. Jestem sparaliżowany. Jestem warzywem. Alice miała mało zmartwień na głowie... Jak ona sobie teraz poradzi? Ze mną, przykutym do łóżka i z Danielem, który musi jeździć do lekarza praktycznie każdego tygodnia. Czemu to spotkało mnie? Czemu to musiało wypaść na mnie? Wiem, że dobrze się stało, że ten przebrzydły robot nie ugryzł dziecka. Żadne dziecko nie przeżyłoby takiego uścisku. Pogratulować temu, kto wyposażył to cholerstwo w ostre, przednie zęby. Ale... chyba już nic nie poradzę. - Co oni ci zrobili? - Alice płakała przy moim łóżku i gładziła moją dłoń. - Jak my sobie teraz poradzimy? - Miałem ochotę przytulić ją, ucałować i poweidzieć, że będzie dobrze... i, że znajdą się ludzie, którzy ją wesprą. Każda godzina stawała się sekundą. Kolejne tabuny znajomych schodziły się, by zobaczyć jak leżę bezwładnie. Wszyscy mówili do mnie, że to straszne, co się przytrafiło, że pizzeria powinna zostać zamknięta. Narobili mi takiego mętliku w głowie, że sen był zbawieniem. Niestety przyjemnosć z tego sposobu odpoczynku przerwała mi kolejna dziwna wizja. Znowu śniła mi się marionetka. Ale tylko przez chwilę. Pojawiła się tylko po to, żeby przekazać mi wiadomość. "Już niedługo." Rozdział 3: "Świetna zabawa" "Co dla jednych jest zabawą, dla pozostałych jest męką." -Sto lat! Sto lat! - Lucy przygląda się nam, gdy śpiewamy. Widać, że bardzo się cieszy. Te kolorowe zwierzątka, które tak dziwnie chodzą, rozsypują na około konfetti i śpiewają razem z nami. Gdy kończymy składać Lucy życzenia, na sale wchodzi uśmiechnięte, wysokie marionetko-coś z tortem. Wygląda, jakby zaraz miało się z nim przewrócić. Sznurki, które są przywieszone pod sufitem i nim poruszają, szarpią tak mocno, że świeczki na cieśnie kolebią się na wszystkie strony. Gdy płomyki zostają zdmuchnięte, zasiadamy przy stole i wcinamy słodziutkie ciasto z kremem truskawkowym. -Mamusiu! Muszę iść siku! - Szarpię mamę za rękaw. Właśnie rozmawiała z mamą Lucy o jakichś ważnych sprawach dorosłych. -Kochanie, wyjdź tymi drzwiami. Toaleta jest na końcu korytarza. Jesteś już dużą dziewczynką. - Na tym skończyła się nasza pogawędka. Szybko wychodzę. Korytarz jest pusty. Czuję się trochę dziwnie. Jest tu strasznie. Nie ma ani żywej duszy. Zbliżam się do drzwi z napisem "WC", gdy nagle słyszę śmiech za sobą. -Kogo ja widzę! - Gdy się odwracam, dostrzegam, dużego, puchatego i śmiesznie żółtego misia. - Dziewczynko! Chodź do mnie! Pokażę ci super miejsce! Jest tam dużo zabawek i wszyscy się świetnie bawią! Idę za misiem, w drzwi na przeciwko. Siusiu pójdę zrobić potem. Jestem ciekawa, czy w tym super miejscu będzie też Lucy. Może będą mieli domek dla lalek? Lucy zawsze bawi się ze mną lalkami! Wchodzimy w troszkę ciemny korytarz. Z powodu chwili ciszy, która nastała, z ciekawości pytam sie, czym są te fioletowe kawałki materiału wystające gdzieniegdzie z sierści misia. Chyba mnie nie usłyszał, bo nie odpowiedział. Zapytam się potem mamusi. Najwyraźniej tak musi być! Wchodzimy do dziwnego, ciasnego i bardzo ciemnego pomieszczenia. Troszkę się boję. -Misiu! Ja chcę do mamy! - Odwracam się i chcę wyjść, ale miś łapie mnie za szyję i mocno ściska. - To boli! -Wiem, dziewczynko, wiem.... - Miś ma dziwny głos. On... chyba się śmieje. Boli mnie coraz bardziej. Dodatkowo, on podnosi mnie. Nie umiem oddychać.... Chyba byłam bardzo niegrzeczna, skoro niedźwiadek chce mnie ukarać. Ale ja przecież nic nie zrobiłam! Gdy wszystko przed oczami mi się rozmazuje, zaczynam machać nogami i próbuję kopać maskotkę, ale ona rzuca mną mocno o ziemię. Chcę wstać, ale nie umiem. Chcę zawołać mamę, ale moja szyja jest jakby zgnieciona. Żółty mis kopie mnie w głowę tak, że uderza ona w ścianę. Chyba mam tam teraz dziurę, bo na podłodze jest pełno krwi. Miś wychodzi, a ja.... a ja chyba zasypiam. Nie wiem, czemu, ale gdy odzyskuję przytomność, a przynajmniej, gdy myślę, że tak jest, w drzwiach stoi ta śmieszna marionetka. Ona chyba... śpiewa. Ta piosenka jest bardzo ładna. Nie rozumiem jej, ale wydaje się być ładna. Marionetka bierze mnie na ręce. i wychodzi ze mną z pokoju. Wszędzie swiatła są już pogaszone. Nie wiem gdzie idziemy. Ona kładzie mnie w jakimś dziwnym pokoju. Odchodzi, a po chwili przynosi kostium kaczuszki. Teraz widzę, że obok mnie stoją już skompletowane i poskładane kostiumy króliczka, brązowego misia i liska. Te są inne, niz te na przyjęciu. Te są jak ten niegrzeczny złoty. Puchate i milusie. Marionetka wsadza mnie do żółtego, ptasiego kostiumu. Jest tam bardzo przyjemnie i cieplutko. Po chwili zakłada mi na głowę maskę kaczki i idzie sobie. A mi znowu chce się spać. Rozdział 4: "Gdzie kończy się śpiew" "Gdy ktoś oferuje pomoc, gdy jej potrzebujesz, nie rezygnuj z niej" - Annie! - Idę przez pusty korytarz w poszukiwaniu swojej przyjaciółki. Jej mama powiedziała, że poszła do ubikacji. Długo nie wraca. Chcę ją znaleźć, żeby pomogła mi poszukać Tom'a, Billy'ego i Daniela. - Gdzie jesteś? Annie! Drzwi na przeciwko toalet są uchylone. Może Annie tam się ukrywa. Wchodzę do ciemnego pomieszczenia i zamykam drzwi za sobą. Idę po omacku przed siebie, gdy trafiam na kolejną klamkę. Naciskam ją i odnajduję na ścianie włącznik światła. Annie... Tom.... Billy... Leżą na ziemi w nieludzkich pozach. Wszyscy cali we krwi. Sini i poobijani. Zaczynam krzyczeć, jednak ktoś gasi światło i zakrywa mi usta. Dłoń, która mnie przytrzymuje jest włochata i w kolorze żółtym. - Co ty tu robisz? Wybrałaś zły dzień na szukanie kolegów! - Ten dziwny zdenerwowany głos należy do wielkiego, puchatego i brudno-żółtego misia. Wygląda podobnie do tego na scenie. Drugą ręką chwyta mnie za bok głowy. Chwilę się z nim szarpię, jednak w pewnym momencie słyszę dźwięk podobny do dźwięku łamania gałęzi. Ból czuję tylko przez sekundę. Upadam na ziemię i widzę już tylko ciemność. Z ciemności tej wybudza mnie śpiew. Słyszę piękną, bardzo niezrozumiałą piosenkę. Gdy odzyskuję wzrok, dostrzegam marionetkę, która ciągnie mnie za sobą do jakiegoś pokoju, w którym nie byłam podczas przyjęcia. W środku marionetka przestaje śpiewać. Na posadzce leży kostium misia. Taki sam, jak tego pana, który coś mi zrobił. Tylko, że brązowy. Zabawka ściąga głowę kostiumu, wsadza mnie do środka i umieszcza maskę na swoim miejscu. Po chwili znowu zaczyna śpiewać. Śpiewa tak długo, aż znowu zasypiam. Rozdział 5: "Wspólna pieśń" "Gdy jest Ci źle, zanuć melodie bliską twojemu sercu, a powrócisz do dobrych wspomnień" W końcu udaje mi się wybudzić. Jest bardzo ciemno. Chcę się poruszyć, jednak moja ręka wykonuje jakiś dziwny ruch. Jakby... sztuczny. Przemieszczanie kończyn w jakimkolwiek kierunku jest bardzo ciężkie, a towarzyszy mu mechaniczne, głośne tarcie. Obracam głowę z takim samym efektem. Obok mnie, siedzą kostiumy królika, misia i lisa. Pamiętam ich imiona. Królik to Bonnie, Miś to Freddy, a lis, to Foxy. Ktoś wchodzi do pomieszczenia wydając tylko delikatny szmer. To marionetka. Ta sama, która mnie tu schowała. Ciekawe, czy powie mojej mamusi, że tu jestem. Ona przecież będzie się martwić. Marionetka spogląda na drzwi, jakby czegoś wyczekiwała. Po chwili jednak odwraca się z powrotem do nas. Widzę, że reszta kostiumów też na nią patrzy. Czy tam też są dzieci? Czy ten zły pan też chciał im coś zrobić? Zabawka wydaje z siebie dźwięk. To ta sama melodia, którą słyszałam wcześniej. Zaczyna mi coś przypominać. W końcu udaje mi się zrozumieć jedno ze słów... "Most". Melodia się zgadza. Znam to! Chcę zacząć wturować ze swoim, jak to mamusia czasem mówi, głosem aniołka, jednak coś idzie nie tak. Brzmię... jak robot. Słowa, które wypowiadam są zniekształcone. Każde z siedzące obok zwierząt także wydobywa z siebie podobny dźwięk i wydaje się równie zaskoczone. Marionetka zaczyna piosenkę od nowa, a my w końcu mamy na tyle odwagi, żeby popisać się swoimi umiejętnościami wokalnymi. Nasze dziwne głosy... brzmią razem nawet całkiem znośnie. "Most Londyński wali się, wali się, wali się. Most Londyński wali się, Moja łaskawa Pani. Odbuduj go z drewna i gliny, z drewna i gliny, z drewna i gliny. Odbuduj go z drewna i gliny, Moja łaskawa Pani. Drewno i glina zostaną zmyte. Zostaną zmyte, zostaną zmyte. Drewno i glina zostaną zmyte, Moja łaskawa Pani." Śpiewamy tak jeszcze kilka zwrotek, aż dochodzimy do momentu: "Postaw człowieka, by pilnował całą noc, Pilnował całą noc, pilnował całą noc. Postaw człowieka, by pilnował całą noc, Moja łaskawa Pani"... W tej samej chwili słyszymy głos, prawdopodobnie strażnika, który prowadzi kogoś w naszą stronę... To ten sam głos, który miał żółty miś. Kukiełka chowa się za stertą pudeł w kącie. Drzwi się otwierają, a strażnik, który w związku z tym, że świeci mi po oczach, nie ma widocznej twarzy. Za nim stoi trzech policjantów. - Dzieci! Jesteście tutaj? Halooo! - Jeden z policjantów wchodzi między nas. Chcę się poruszyć... odezwać... Ale widzę kątem oka, jak Marionetka macha głową. Widocznie na znak zakazu. - To pomieszczenie jest małe i raczej... ugh.... niedostępne... hmmm... Może... może zobaczymy w kuchni? - Strażnik odwraca się przez sekundę widzę fragment jego twarzy. Chyba wcześniej go widziałam... Drzwi zostają ponownie zamknięte. Zabawka wychodzi z ukrycia, kładzie jeden ze swoich spiczastych palców na ustach i wypowiada swoim ciepłym, lecz piskliwym głosem: "Dobranoc...". Sznurki do których jest przypięta podciągają ją pod sufit. Teraz dostrzegam, że są między nim, a ścianami wycięcia, przez które marionetka może wyjść. Właśnie to teraz robi. Rozdział 6: "Zagubiona piątka" "..." - Piątka dzieci.... Jezu! Najpierw ty... A potem piątka dzieci zniknęła! Do tego ta krew, którą znaleziono w składziku. To był ktoś... ktoś w kostiumie Spring Freddy'ego. Spring Bonnie jest w naprawie, a do żadnego innego kostiumu nikt nie dałby rady wejść. Boże... Nie wiem czemu... ale wydaje mi się, że nasza restauracja zostanie zamknięta. - Głos szefa zaczyna się łamać. To straszne, że najpierw ja zostaję ofiarą animatronika, a po paru tygodniach ktoś w kostiumie jednego z robotów zwabia piątkę dzieci. Ta krew.... Boże... Cieszyłem się, że to mi stała się krzywda, a nie jakiemuś dziecku. A teraz... taka tragedia. Przeraża mnie dodatkowo fakt, że marionetka mnie ostrzegała... Jestem prawie pewien, że ta wizja nie była tylko wytworem mojej wyobraźni. Jednak... Czemu powiedziała, że "On chce to zrobić... ZNOWU"? Czy to znaczy, że on już kiedyś zabił jakieś dziecko? A może... może nawet jest to związane z pizzerią.... Cholera! Gdybym nie był do tego stopnia pozbawiony władzy nad ciałem... Postarałbym się dowiedzieć czegoś o tej sprawie. Czy informacja, że miałem (prawdopodobnie za sprawą bólu) dziwne sny, pomogłaby komukolwiek? Jedno jest pewne. Dzieci nie ma, prawdopodobnie nie żyją, ciał nie znaleziono, a ja jestem tu, gdzie jestem i mam prawie zerowe szanse na powrót do normalności. - Wiesz... muszę ci powiedzieć coś jeszcze... Daniel... - - Przepraszam! Mógłby pan wyjść? Musimy zmienić pacjentowi opatrunek... poza tym czas wizyt niedługo się kończy. - Dobrze... już wychodzę. O co chodziło? Co się stało Danielowi?! Czemu ta cholerna pielęgniarka wygoniła szefa z mojego pokoju w takim momencie?! Czuję, że ta cała sprawa z zaginionymi dziećmi... Że ona wpłynie na moje życie bardziej niż ten pieprzony wypadek. Mam tylko nadzieję, że mój synek... Nie! To nie mogłoby się stać! Rozdział 7: "Pan w fiolecie" "I tak nie uciekniesz" Minęło kilka dni od czasu, gdy marionetka włożyła nas do kostiumów. Od tego czasu wiele się zmieniło W dzień nie potrafimy kontrolować swoich maskotkowych ciał, a w nocy... Po prostu chodzimy po pizzerii. Marionetka wytłumaczyła nam, że niedługo znajdzie dla nas zajęcie. Troszkę tęsknimy za rodzicami. Ale da się przywyknąć. Może mamusia mnie w końcu znajdzie. Nie znamy swoich imion i... raczej sie o nie nie dopytujemy. Po prostu używamy imion robotów. To wiele ułatwia i jest w pewnym sensie nawet zabawne. Wszystko zaczyna się zmieniać około tydzień po ataku żółtego misia. Pojawia się strażnik nocny i... coś dziwnego się z nami dzieje. W głębi mam przekonanie, że ten "pan w fiolecie" jak nazwał go Freddy, nie jest wcale tym samym, który był wtedy z policjantami. Ale... Gdy go widzimy coś nakłania nas do tego, żeby się zbliżyć. Żeby... się zemścić? Nasze wątpliwości pewnej nocy rozwiewa marionetka. - Niech cierpi jak wy. Niech przekona się, co czujecie siedząc w tych kostiumach! Może zaprezentujecie mu, jak przyjemnie jest być wepchniętym w kawałek grubego materiału nie przepuszczającego powietrza? - Nie chcę tego robić! Przecież on nie jest niczemu winien! Ale... Marionetka brzmi przekonywująco. Tej samej nocy chcemy zrobić to, co nakazała nam kukiełka, jednak wydarzenia tego dnia zmieniają obrót spraw. Fioletowy Pan z kims rozmawia w biurze. Słyszymy tylko kawałek rozmowy. - Jutro rano masz przejrzeć stroje zapasowych animatroników! Spring Bonnie jest w naprawie. Jego... na wszelki wypadek oszczędzimy. Ale zabawki, stare animatroniki i Sprężynowy Freddy idą do zniszczenia. Te egzemplarze, które są w miarę dobrym stanie będą używane w nowej restauracji. Nie mamy wyboru. Sanepid ze względu na kilka szczurów przemielonych w szkieletach zabawek i ze względu na ostatnie "incydenty", postanowił zamknąć ten lokal. - Z samego rana sprawdzę kostiumy. Pan Freddy wychodzi, a Fioletowy zostaje sam. Chcemy wejść... dokonać zemsty, ale pojawia się marionetka, która nas zatrzymuje. Rozkazuje nam iść za nią. Prowadzi nas na zaplecze. W kącie leży strój złotego misia. Drżę na samą myśl o nim. Siadamy na podłodze, a kukiełka zaczyna śpiewać. Zasypiam. Udaje mi się ocknąć w momencie, gdy jestem wkładana do stroju nazwanego, przez szefa lokalu. , "Sprężynowym Freddym". Przez tę sekundę widzę, że w kostiumie leżą dwa ciała. Daniela i Lucy. Obok zaś, czekają na swoją kolej Tom i Billy. My... Nie żyjemy? Miś nas... zabił? Ulubione opowiadania *"Miś" Pro Freddy'ego *Opowiadanko AsiekFoxy Galeria (Twórczość własna) img006.jpg img005.jpg img007.jpg Puppetszkic.jpg Puppet1.jpg FreddyGoldenSzkic.png GoldenFreddy1.jpg Galeria (Wasza twórczość) AASparky.png |By Mysia AaMarionetka2.png |By Mysia Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach